Padparadscha
Padparadscha is an unaligned Gem. After escaping living in an abandoned Kindergarten facility on the Gem Homeworld, she is now on her way to Earth on board the Sun Incinerator alongside Lars Barriga and alongside other defective and abnormal Gems known as the Off Colors. While Sapphires are supposed have visions into the future, Padparadscha's visions are of events that have occurred within the recent past. She made her debut in "Off Colors". Appearance Padparadscha is a Gem with a very similar appearance to Sapphire. She is short, roughly the same height as Steven. She has a peachy orange complexion, plump lips, and shoulder length, deep peach hair, with bangs covering her eye and a cowlick on top of her head. Her attire consists of a white, peach and orange floor-length gown, with a white collar, shoulder pads, and elbow-length gloves. The skirt is peach, and it has an orange upper layer with an off-white trim and is tied back into a bow, as well as a flower-like design. Her gemstone is located on the back of her right hand. Personality She has a cheerful and kind personality. Despite being a Sapphire, her predictions are always late, leading her to announce events that have already transpired as if they have yet to happen. She also seems to rely heavily on her predictions, causing her to have delayed reactions to things happening around her, which was shown to be detrimental to her own safety when the Off Colors were under attack, with Lars, Steven and Rhodonite having to protect her. Despite actually witnessing the events she 'predicts', her visions always seem to surprise her, making it possible her vision and sense of time as a whole is delayed. History Padparadscha was considered defective and cast aside due to her "prediction" visions being of events that have already occurred, rendering her future vision useless. Eventually, she joined a group of other defective Gems, hiding with them in the tunnels of an abandoned Kindergarten to avoid being shattered and residing there for eons. "Off Colors" Padparadscha first appears from behind a pillar when Steven and Lars enter the Kindergarten. She then predicts that the Rutile Twins will bring two strangers to their current location. Fluorite later explains that Padparadscha can only predict things that just happened. When the Shattering Robonoids appear again, she warns the others that they are about to be found. When Lars is scanned, but not detected, she predicts that Lars is safe from the Robonoids, which only target gems. Padparadscha's delayed reaction causes herself to be scanned, but she gets saved from the blast by Lars. When Lars is just brought back to life, she predicts that something incredible is going to happen to him. "Lars' Head" After Steven, Rhodonite, and the Rutile Twins leave Lars to block the entrance, Padparadscha predicts Lars will change in hue. She then warns the others to block the entrance after they already did that. When Steven comes back from Earth through Lars' Head, she tries to tell the Off Colors that Steven is back, although the others already have moved on from that topic. Padparadscha shouts the Off Colors can't leave without Lars when the rest already decided they won't leave without him. "Lars of the Stars" Padparadscha, along with the rest of the Off Colors and led by Lars Barriga, escape the Homeworld Kindergarten and go on the run. They steal an Emerald's personal shuttle before crashing it on the planet Upsilon-9, travel to various planets, 'impersonate imperial officers during a public jubilee', and later sneak past sixty-seven elite Citrine guards to steal Emerald's fastest ship (the "Sun Incinerator") from a docking bay on the planet Clavia-7. While Emerald contacts them through the ship, Padparadscha (now a 'technical advisor' under 'Captain Lars') makes an oblivious late prediction that Emerald will discover and contact them. After Emerald threatens them, Lars has the Rutile Twins pilot the ship into taking off in hyper-speed. Away from Emerald, Padparadscha continues to make her late predictions throughout the episode and seems unfazed by the chaos going on around her. Abilities Presumably, Padparadscha Sapphire possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Ice, they form Ajoite. * When fused with Ruby and Sapphire, they form Garnet. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, and Rhodonite, they form Sardonyx. * When fused with Sapphire, Black Sapphire, White Sapphire, Orange Sapphire, Purple Sapphire, Yellow Sapphire, Green Sapphire, and Pink Sapphire, they form Rainbow Sapphire. * When fused with Leggy, Navy, Doc, Sapphire (Sapphiresona), Sapphire (arm gem), Pearl, Blue Pearl, and Yellow Pearl, they form Sardonyx. Unique Abilities * Retrocongnition: Padparadscha Sapphire has the power to see the past making her visions appear very late. Trivia * Padparadscha's design strongly resembles both Princess Peach and Princess Daisy from the Super Mario series. ** Additionally, Padparadscha Sapphires are also sometimes known as "Peach Sapphires" in real life. Gemology Gemstone Information * The term "Padparadscha" (also known as "Padmaraga") is derived from the Sinhalese word for aquatic lotus blossom, which has an unusual salmon color. ** Many agree that Padparadschas straddle the color boundary between pink and orange. * Padparadscha sapphires are mainly found in Sri Lanka, as well as Madagascar and Tanzania. ** Some experts insist that true Padparadschas can come only from Sri Lanka, which, for centuries, was the only source of this coveted stone. * The Padparadscha Sapphire is one of the rarest Sapphires making its value pretty high in jewelry. ** Its cost varies from the range of Emeralds and Rubies. Gemstone Gallery Recolored pad.PNG|A recolored version of Padparadscha, made by GemCrust. Cuties.PNG|Padparadscha and Ice. Gem Heist.PNG|Padparadscha, Ice, the Rutile Twins and Rhodonite trying to rescue Violet Diamond's bubbled gem. Super Sardonyx size.png|Padparadscha's size comparison with the other component Gems of Sardonyx. Rainbow Sapphire size.png|Padparadscha's size comparison to the other component Gems of Rainbow Sapphire. References Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Gems Category:Defective Gems Category:Off Colors Category:Padparadscha Sapphires